


Veins Run Red

by strawberriesandcream



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Angst, F/F, a slap, coming out trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandcream/pseuds/strawberriesandcream
Summary: Kate's breakaway to Devon throws Rana into the driver's seat of their relationship.





	Veins Run Red

**Author's Note:**

> A loose imagination of what I feel *could* potentially happen with the upcoming spoilers of Kate leaving for Devon and Rana realising what she must do to keep them alive.
> 
> Rana's scene with her parents is based on a friend's account.

Rana laid down in her and Zeedan’s bed that night, her cheeks were soft but wet from the tears. Zeedan was sleeping soundly beside her and had barely moved an inch once she had joined him. 

_‘I have to go, Rana. I can’t do this anymore. I’m not your bit on the side whilst you trying to figure out what you’re doing with your life’ Kate said, opening the door to the taxi cab._

_‘Wait, Kate. I’m going to tell him, I just need more time…’ Rana said in desperation as she tried to grab the brunette’s arm._

_‘How much more time?! I love you Rana but it’s killing me inside to not be able to hold your hand down the street and walk you to work, kiss you outside the flat and not caring what people think.’ Kate responded strongly._

_‘My parents won’t understand-’_

_‘Maybe they will! You could be fine! But I can’t be here now, not around you and feeling like a fly on the wall. I’m sorry, but I have to go.’ Kate got into the cab and slammed the door shut. Rana watched in tears as it drove off down the streets, Kate’s words resonating in her ears._

A stray tear fell from Rana’s eye as she thought about Kate’s words. Her heart ached knowing Kate felt the need to be away from her, to revaluate their relationship and to have a breather. She was losing her, fast and Rana closed her eyes, knowing what she had to do in order to rescue this.  
 

* * *

   
It had just about been a week since Kate left for Devon. Rana sat at home after a busy shift. Imran had sought Aidan’s spare room but his room was currently housing a duffle bag containing spare clothes, some shoes, prized possessions and a laptop – all Rana’s. The day after Kate left, Rana told Imran everything. The affair, her sexuality, her lack of progress of informing Zeedan (which she hadn’t done… yet). Imran was surprisingly accepting; Rana feared he would be homophobic, even though he was as liberal as they come. She packed some things into the duffle bag and grabbed necessities, making sure it wouldn’t appear out of sorts to Zeedan.

She needed to be prepared.

She was sat in a taxi which was slowly driving down a long road, houses set back from the tarmac, range rovers on every other driveway. Rana’s childhood was coming back to her. An affluent upbringing, the only Asian family in the neighbourhood, private schools for her and Imran. Speaking of, Rana looked back at the last text from her brother

_Text me as soon as it’s over._

“Here we are, love.” The driver said as the car pulled up on the road side. Rana sighed, looking over to the driveway and seeing her parents’ cars. 

“Are you alright?” The driver asked, looking back to his passenger who was frozen to her seat.

“Uh… yeah, here’s your money, thank you” Rana passed him a note before exiting the car. She took a deep breath before walking up the driveway to the front door. She hadn’t informed her parents that she would be coming, deciding that a surprise _passing visit_ would be ideal.

The scenarios played over in her head since she decided to go ahead with this. 

_‘You could be fine!’_

Maybe it could be fine, maybe they could surprise her but Rana didn’t hold out any hope. She hadn’t messaged Kate since she left for Devon; this was all her own doing. 

Rana pressed the brass button doorbell and heard the ringing go off in the hallway. There was a shuffle of feet and the wooden door opened.

“Rana!” Saira Habeeb exclaimed at the sight of her daughter.

“Mum…” Rana whispered, her mother launching forward to hug her.

“Come in! Hassan, look who’s here!” Saira called as they both walked down the hallway. Rana’s father appeared from the study. 

“Rana, my dear.” He enveloped his daughter in a hug. “What brings you here?” The Habeeb’s brought their daughter into the living room.

“Well-”

“Do you want some tea?” Saira cut her off and Rana shook her head. She wasn’t going to stay long and her parents probably wouldn’t want her to stay.

“I’m assuming you’ve spoken to Imran” Hassan said.

“Yes, I have.” Rana nodded, feeling the gaze of her mother.

“Rana,” Saira said, the younger Habeeb met her mother’s eyes. “Where is your wedding ring?”

Rana looked at her left hand, which was notably bare. 

“Um, that’s what I actually came here to talk to you about.” Rana began.

_Now or never…_

“Has Zeedan broken up with you? Has he done something?” Hassan asked. Rana shuffled in her spot, she was cornered in the room but closest to the door. Her parents watched her intently, their faces had grown serious in the last 10 seconds. 

“No, no.” Rana replied. “It’s not Zeedan… it’s me.”

Saira and Hassan’s eyes met in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I’m leaving Zeedan.” Rana let out. Her heart was thumping and it was the only sound Rana could hear in the room.

“What?” Hassan asked, shock evident in his voice.

_That’s not even the half of it._

“I’m leaving Zeedan… because there’s someone else.” Rana couldn’t make eye contact with either of her parents, she just stared at the floor, reeling off the facts like a teleprompter.

“Someone else? You’re ending your perfectly good marriage for another man? Who is he, Rana? Who is he?!” Hassan’s voice had risen, the memories of Rana’s childhood were coming back to her with each decibel.  

“She.” She whimpered, not daring to see the look on her father’s face. The room was so still that could hear a pin drop.

“A woman?”

Rana nodded slowly.

“You’re not gay, Rana!” Saira cried out. “You can’t just suddenly end your marriage because of a woman!”

“It wasn’t sudden. It was gradual. This is me! This has always been me!” Rana responded, looking at her mother’s distraught face.

“You are not ending this marriage!” Hassan shouted, frightening both Rana and Saira. “You are not ending this marriage, you are going home to your husband. I will not have any more trouble from you or your brother.”

“I already have.” Rana said, weakly. Hassan stepped towards Rana and for a moment, they were all like statues. It wasn’t until Rana felt the sting of skin and bone meeting her cheek that she realised the true extent of her father’s disapproval.

“Hassan!” Saira called, shocked at her husband’s actions.

“You will leave this house and never come back. From this day, you are no longer our daughter.” Hassan stood firmly, his voice bellowing around the room. “You have brought shame to our family and I will not tolerate it.”

Rana choked back the tears and held her cheek. This was the reaction she was fully expecting. False hope for nothing. Kate was wrong and Rana knew should would be wrong.

“I will not have a lesbian for a daughter. Get out.” Rana looked at her mother after those words, pleading for any support.

She wasn’t to receive any as her father repeated his order with more terror in his tone. Rana turned her back for the last time and ran from the living room to the front door, opening it and rushing outside. She was out of sight, onto the road and fumbling for her phone to call a cab. 

“Taxi to Coronation Street, quickly, please”  
 

* * *

   
Rana had texted Imran to notify him that she was done with their parents. Her life with them was no more and between the tears and the driver offering her tissues at every red light, Rana realised it was the ultimate sacrifice.

Next was Zeedan and with that came her relationship with Alya. She arrived on the street, knowing her husband would be home. Still nursing the sore patch of skin on her cheek, she opened the door to soon-to-be former home.

“Rana, where ya been?” Zeedan popped out from the kitchen. He saw the redness of her cheeks. “What happened to you?”

“Zeedan, we need to talk.” Rana said. Rana rarely called him by his proper name, especially in such as a casual environment. 

“I’m all ears.” He responded, sensing that the conversation was going to be a serious one.

“I’m- I’m leaving you, Zee.”

“What?” Zeedan’s brows furrowed together.

“There’s someone else.” Rana replied.

“Someone else? You’ve been seeing someone else?” Zeedan’s eyes widened, his grip on the wooden spoon, he was holding had visibly tightened.

_No more lies, Rana._

“Well who is he, Rana? Who’ve you been sleeping with behind my back?” Zeedan asked, closing the gap between himself and Rana.

“It’s Kate.” Rana winced, her eyes travelling to the floor again.

“Kate?” Zeedan scoffed. “Kate Connor? Our best mate, Kate? I don’t believe this.”

“Believe me, Zee, I didn’t see it coming. It just happened.” Rana said, she didn’t want to appear to beg for Zeedan’s forgiveness, that was long gone. 

“So, you’re gay now? Following the trend?” Zeedan said, venomously. “That’s typical Rana, isn’t it? Get bored and move onto the next person. You and Kate fooling around. Probably seem like a right prick right now.”

“Zee… it was killing me and Kate to be secretive.” Rana said, feeling the conversation slip away with each word. 

“Sucks for you, I feel so bad for you both.” Zeedan spat, he threw the wooden spoon towards the kitchen and it a couple of dishes, knocking them to the floor.

The smashing of the plates caused Ran to jump. The room filled with an eerie silence.

“I’m gonna go. I’ll be back at some point to get the rest of my things.” She made way for the door. “I’m so sorry, Zeedan.”

Rana’s emotions gave way the minute she left the Nazir household. In a day, she had lost everyone. Alya, Zeedan, Yasmeen, her parents and extended family, except for Imran. The only person who would be her ally right now. She walked across the street to his flat and pressed the bell beside the door.  
 

* * *

  
Kate’s taxi pulled up beside the Rovers later that week. She took a moment before getting out and paying the driver, taking in the Weatherfield air. 

“Kate!” Aidan called from the Kabin, he jogged over. “I thought you weren’t back ‘til later?”

“Earlier train, was cheaper so I thought why not? What’s going on? Why do you look all worried?” Kate asked. Looking past Aidan, she saw Alya walking alongside Luke. Her flatmate gave her a glare, her eyes looked darker than usual.

“What’s going on? Why is Alya looking at me like that?”

“It’s best you come back to Dad’s.” Aidan grabbed her arm and walked her to the apartment complex; Kate looked over to find Alya again but she was nowhere to be found.

Aidan knocked on Johnny’s door and it swung open, Jenny stood in the doorway.

“Kate? We weren’t expecting you back until this evening.” Jenny said, letting the petite brunette through with her brother.

“Kate!” Johnny called from the kitchen, embracing his daughter tightly.

“Dad… Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” Kate asked, the sudden attention getting to her. “Is it your health?”

“No, no. I’m fine. It’s regarding you.” Johnny responded, urging his daughter to take a seat by the kitchen island, Aidan and Jenny both leaned on the counter.

“The Nazir’s know.”

Kate’s eyes widened at the news. “W-What?”

“Rana told them.” Aidan interrupted. “She also came out to her parents. Whilst you were away. That’s why Alya was looking at you the way she did.”

“Rana? Why? Where is she?!” Kate cried, getting up from the chair.

“At my place, her brother Imran’s renting with me.” Aidan said and with that, Kate made for the door.

“Kate, wait!” Aidan shouted after her.

Kate ran down the stairs of the building and out onto the street. She ignored the stares and her brother calls, running to his flat door.

“Rana!” She threw her fist at the door, yelling her lover’s name. “Open up!”

The door opened and Imran stood, taken back. “Kate?”

“Is Rana in?” Kate made a move to get past him but he blocked her quickly.

“That’s not a good idea.” Imran began, “She’s not up to seeing anyone.”

“Why not? She’s knows I’m here.” Kate insisted.

“She’s not feeling too good.” Imran said, continuing to prevent Kate’s passage through to upstairs.

“Imran, mate, just let her see her.” Aidan said, popping up behind her.

“Kate, I don’t want to seem rude but I’d rather she doesn’t see the person who pushed her to do this…” Imran said, Kate stepped back with his words. “…when she wasn’t ready.”

Kate’s pose softened as the words stung her. She moved away from the door, which Imran closed. Aidan watched as his sister emotionally collapsed before him.

“C’mon, Kate. She’ll be ready soon.”  


* * *

   
A day had passed and Kate’s guilt had only grown. Her break was supposed to clear her head and it made her realise that Rana was the love of her life and she was going to do everything she could to make her happy. But her she was, wallowing on her dad’s sofa, thinking about what Rana might have gone through to force herself to come out.

But Kate was a go-getter and what she wanted to get, to have, was Rana. The brunette got up from the sofa to go through with her pursuit.

“Rana, it’s me!” Kate shouted, her lips practically pressed to wood of the door. “Please let me in. I need to see you.”

Nothing.

“I want to talk to you.” She turned around to see if she had gathered an audience, especially if any of the Nazir’s spotted her.

Nothing.

“Please!" 

Nothing.

Kate sighed, head against the doorframe at her failure. She was about to turn on her heel until the buzzer went. Access granted. She hesitated as she opened the door, almost as if she doubted that it was open in the first place. With a few careful steps, Kate was up the stairs and in front of the door that separated her from Rana.

She knocked slowly. The clicking sound of the lock came shortly after and the door opened. For the first time in just over two weeks, Kate was face to face with her love. She wanted to engulf her in a hug and kisses but Rana retreated very quickly towards the living space of the flat, sitting on the sofa.

“Hey,” Kate whispered, closing the door.

“Hi.” Rana said simply, looking at her hands as her fingers intertwined.

“I’ve missed you.” Kate joined her on the sofa. There was no response and Kate felt a pit of panic in her stomach but Rana had subconsciously moved her face to one side and Kate spotted a faded bruise on her lover’s cheek.

“Your face,” The brunette extended a hand to touch the face opposite her, the contact of her fingers caused Rana to flinch. There were tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the force her father used to strike her, all because she afraid to lose Kate to her own lack of readiness.

“Rana,” Kate began as her eyes met weaker ones. “I’m so sorry. So sorry for leaving you and making you feel like you had to force yourself through all of this, alone, for me. And now you’ve lost family, friends and you’ve been hurt.” Kate’s eyes shifted to the bruise that had scarred Rana’s cheek. “Tell me what happened, please.” 

Rana had that look on her face, one that Kate had seen numerous times before, a person scared to open up.

“I- I went to my parents. I had already told Imran – I was so scared to even tell him because… homophobia runs deep in certain cultures and my brother, one of the most open Muslim men I know, accepted me but I was still terrified of his reaction.” Rana started, her voice shaking. “He told me to tell him as soon as it was over. So, I went to them. To the house where I grew up and where I was confined by rules and strict upbringing. And I was about to tell them probably the worst thing they could possibly hear. I took my wedding ring and my mum noticed. She noticed it straightaway. And I told them. I told them I was in love with a woman.”

Kate’s heart sank as she tried to picture Rana facing her parents alone.

“And at that point I hadn’t told Zee, but I told them I had. And that’s when this…” Rana lifted a hand to her own cheek.

“You should have called… texted me, I would have tried to come back as soon as possible” Kate surged forward, taking Rana’s hands into her own.

“Texted you? I didn’t even know if you would get in touch. I thought you hated me, I did it all to save this. Because you left…”

“I didn’t hate you, I left because it was getting too much for me. Lying and sneaking around. I was going to come back. The time away from you made me realise how much I wanted _you._ ” Kate said, despair in her tone. “I wasn’t expecting you to come out to your parents without me being there.”

“It was more than a “coming out”, Kate. The moment those words left my lips, I lost everything I had ever known.” Rana said, sadness in her eyes that only stung Kate more. “And I wasn’t ready.”

“Rana, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how many times I can say that to make you realise that I truly mean it.” Kate said, tears forming her eyes.

“I’m sorry too. For making you feel like you couldn’t be around me.” Rana muttered.

Kate shook her head and placed her hands on Rana’s arms. “Don’t apologise. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rana said.

Kate moved closer to her, hands lifting to her face and eyes shifting to lips. Rana’s lips were moist and Kate could taste a thin layer of lip gloss. It was their first kiss for weeks and there was an unsurprising level of desperation from both parties.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Kate said, breaking apart the kiss and brushing away one of Rana’s loose wavy strands of hair.

“What are we going to do?” Rana asked, worry displayed across her face.

“I don’t know… I’m probably going to have to move out. There’s no way Alya’s going to have me in the flat. I suppose we could find somewhere, see if there’s somewhere to rent in the meantime. Only if you’re ready for that…” Kate shrugged. The options were rare. “I could move in with Jenny and Dad in the meantime. Michelle and Robert have a spare.”

Rana put her head in her hands as they rounded up the options.

“Hey,” Kate pulled Rana’s hands from her face. “I’m going to do everything I can to make you happy.”


End file.
